The construction and furnishing of institutional facilities, particularly in the public sector, often requires a long lead time due to the requirement to compete for limited funds among changing public priorities. This often results in a delay between initial design of a facility and the actual construction phase. During this delay, design and use criteria can change. This change in criteria can result in unanticipated changes in the layout and use of portions of a facility, changes that might require structural modifications or the disposal and repurchasing of installed case goods and other furniture components that no longer meet the changed standards or intended use. Further, once a facility is made operational, even valid use criteria at the time of opening may change in the following years, requiring future modification of the furniture and furniture layout in the building. Structural modification of permanent, wall mounted case goods and other fixtures are especially expensive and disruptive of the continuing operation of the facility.
It would be advantageous to provide a means of readily modifying the arrangement and components of case goods and other wall mounted fixtures in building areas. It would be particularly advantageous if the means of modifying the building areas required no structural modification of the facility.